ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mefilas's Game
is the 47th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on March 10th, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/047.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Mefilas's Game" Synopsis Mirai/Mebius is trapped in a dystopian verision of Earth, one that is ruled by the last member of the Four Heavenly Kings: Alien Mefilas. Plot The scene opens up with Mirai frantically running around a deserted city, calling out for his comrades only for no one to respond. At that moment, Mirai is confronted by Alien Mefilas, who states that he is the last member of the Four Heavenly Kings, and he intends on killing Mebius in the most humiliating way possible: By turning his friends against him. At that moment, Mirai awakens in the middle of a park, initially believing his encounter with Mefilas was a dream. It is here that we learn that sometime after his fight with Glozam, the members of GUYS suggested to Mirai that he take a vacation to rest up for what other aliens may appear between now and then. However, Mirai notices several things off: Like his sudden memory of him waking up in a park, and that many adults and children are all seen wearing mostly black clothes. Mirai then looks up and sees Mefilas's ship and warns the kids to take shelter, only to discover that according to them, Mefilas is their guardian and Mebius is the Invader. Also at the same time, the monster Gromite appears from a bolt of lightning and prepares to attack the city. Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius to fight the monster, but is shown up by Alien Mefilas, who attacks and kills the Gromite with ease. To add even more shock, Mefilas has complete control over GUYS's orders and he commands them to attack Mebius, forcing the Ultra to retreat into his human form. Before Mefilas's display of false heroism however, the alien is confronted by none other than the Ultra who fought him: Ultraman. Ultraman acknowledges Mefilas's deceitful ways, but Mefilas warns the Ultra that if he is to interfere with his "game" with Mebius, he'll turn his aggression onto the people he is supposedly protecting. While wandering in a city, Mirai stumbles across Teppei (also dressed in black) who does not recognize Mirai at all. Mirai tries to remind Teppei that Mebius is the hero while Mefilas is the Invader, only for Teppei to not believe him. However when Mirai mentions to Teppei of his personal goal of becoming a Doctor (as well as some of their past missions together,) Teppei begins to show signs of suppressed memories. Feeling that some answers should be found, Teppei and Mirai arrive at the Phoenix Nest and they discover that Mefilas's Ship is broadcasting Memory Waves across the city, altering everyone's minds into believing that Mefilas is their savior. At that moment, GUYS appear and after talking smack about him and praising Mefilas, Mirai shows himself to everyone. After revealing his identity as Ultraman Mebius, GUYS (with the exception of Teppei) react with hostility by threatening to shoot Mirai. Things finally become bleak for Mirai when he notices Ryu's Memory Display is colored black like everything else that's changed. In tears, Mirai runs off and hijacks a Gun Winger, with Teppei in toe. Taking off after Mirai and Teppei in their remaining ships, Mefilas orders GUYS to shoot down Mirai/Mebius, despite that Teppei is with him. Additionally, Mefilas orders Teppei to shoot Mirai while inside the ship, telling him that he is being fooled, leaving Teppei even more conflicted than before. Also intimidated by Mefilas, GUYS are forced to shoot down Mirai and Teppei but they fortunately miss. Finally, Teppei remembers his Good Luck Charm that Mirai gave to him long ago, and after noticing that his is also black, Teppei realizes the truth and his Charm returns back to normal and who the real enemy is. Teppei then tells everyone of the day in which Mirai gave them their charms, hoping to snap them out of Mefilas's control. Alien Mefilas, frustrated that GUYS won't listen to him, breaks the rules of his game and has his ship fire on them. Luckily, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius again and shields GUYS from Mefilas's blast. With this act of protection, the members of GUYS now remember the times they spent with Mirai and their charms and memories return to normal. With their memories now back to normal, GUYS merge their ships and together they destroy Mefilas's ship. However, Alien Mefilas manages to escape his ship's destruction and so he confronts Mebius (whom has transformed into Burning Brade Mode) to fight him himself. Also in the area is Shin Hayata, and using the Beta Capsule, Hayata becomes Ultraman. Together, both Ultras and GUYS engage Alien Mefilas in aerial combat until finally Ultraman convinces Meflias to give up, after he lost his "game" with Mebius after he tried to shoot down GUYS. To everyone's shock, Mefilas agrees and he surrenders, even acknowledging how impressed he is that the humans were able to defeat the other members of the Four Heavenly Kings. Before parting though, Meflias warns them that he shall return to get his revenge. Later that day, the other members of GUYS reunite with Mirai, apologizing for their earlier confrontation. In space, Mefilas is seen observing the Earth from its atmosphere remembering his failure of killing Mebius. Suddenly, a red and black beam of energy strikes him and Alien Mefilas is murdered. His killer's silhouette reveals itself to be none other than the leader of the Four Heavenly Kings: Alien Emperor... Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius **Burning Brave Mode *GUYS *Ultraman Monsters *Alien Mefilas *Gromite *Alien Emperor (silhouette) Notes *Aide Toriyama and Maru do not appear in this episode, though Toriyama is mentioned when Mirai reminds Teppei of their "secret mission" to retrieve the lost Grote Cells in "The First Errand." *The series's 2-part episodes, "Day of Separation" and "The Flame of Promise" are recounted in this episode. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes